Scars
by LGwhitewolf
Summary: WARNING: This is not your average fic, it rated M for a reason. Bo is juiced up on her new power after defeating the Garuda and she head down a path where she literally is hurting the ones she loves. Hurt/ Comfort There's no specific pairing because Ol' Blue Eyes has no focus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-1

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

It had been a good night with free drinks, games of pool and great company, the kind of evening Kenzi really enjoyed if she wasn't aiming for a high end party night out. Hale, Dyson and Hale's date for the night, a Gemini named Tequila, proved to be a very good choice of companions, with a good mix of feminine flirtation, male testosterone and great eye candy. The young woman didn't mind admitting to anyone that she liked looking at Hale, especially when he was trying, and boy was he trying to get the attention of the tall leggy red headed Tequila. Dyson was nothing to sniff at either, Kenzi considered him handsome in the rugged kind of way. A totally different kind of look to the polished smooth talker that was Hale, but not bad all the same.

Of course Trick had kept them supplied with drinks constantly and had even made sure they had small bowls of snacks to dip into from time to time to 'soak up' some of the alcohol, he had said with a bright smile to the young human. Indeed all in all it had been a great night at the Dale, indeed Kenzi even felt a little bit bad for being mean to Bo before she had left that she was being 'thrown out' of her own home, just so that the succubus could get her groove on with the doctor.

Acting on that thin strand of guilt the young woman got Hale to pull into the gas station on the way back to the club house the next morning and she'd picked up three coffees as a peace offering for her bestie, all with double shots.

Opening the front door Kenzi moved straight into the kitchen with the tray of drinks, noting immediately that Bo was sat on the couch, which was definitely not where she expected to find her best friend.

"I brought coffee." Kenzi called out when the brunette didn't turn. Still the succubus paid no attention to her bestie's arrival, which in turn made Kenzi's concern notch up a little. "Doc?" She called out loudly. "I got you one too."

"She's not here." Bo's flat voice came from the couch.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Kenzi moved over to the couch with two of the coffee's, plopping down beside her best friend and holding one out to her. She instantly notice the well... glum look that was plastered on the succubus' face.

"She left." Bo summed up, finally taking the coffee immediately nursing it, not opening or tasting it.

"I'm going to skip any jokes about wearing her out and go right too... why?" Kenzi turned in her seat fully facing the other brunette as she pulled up her legs and began to drink her own coffee.

"I guess she didn't like being called a lying bitch." Bo looked down at the coffee in her hands guiltily.

Kenzi had expected a lot of answers, after all the relationship between her bestie and the doctor had been well... tumultuous. But since their victory over the Garuda, things had settled into a rhythm that seemed to suggest the two of them had settled into as much of a relationship as they'd ever managed.

"Uh..." Kenzi finally managed to gulp and look wide eyed at her best friend. "Is there a good reason you called her a lying bitch?" She couldn't help but use the words that Bo had.

"You used to call her that all the time." Bo objected, but there was no volume or conviction in her voice, she didn't even look at Kenzi to add weight to her retaliation.

"Yes, and every time I did you gave me that look, the one that's like a left hook from Ali in his heyday." Kenzi reminded her softly. "Come on babe, tell me what happened?"

"I just don't know." Bo shook her head and leaned to put the coffee on the table, happier to hold her arms around her stomach, the position more comforting. "It was good, we were...you know, but then we started talking about, well what happens now." Bo frowned trying to recall the details of the last eleven or so hours. "What are 'we', that kind of thing."

"Uh huh, you finally got down to talking brass tacks about how much you too love each other..." Kenzi nodded completely having expected that conversation to have to have stared sooner then later.

"Yeah, and even that was going okay until..." Bo looked down again at her own hands.

"Until?" The word came quickly to urge her to continue.

"She said she didn't know if she could share me." The succubus turned her head to look at Kenzi.

"Okay, a valid concern when you're with a Succubus. What did you say?" Kenzi wasn't still sure how they'd ended up at lying bitch.

"I said I was a succubus, not sharing wasn't exactly an option." Bo answered her best friend's enquiry, "And it was like she had this prepared speech or something about how she wasn't talking general share, she was talking specific share." Bo finally looked up and for the first time since Kenzi had got in the succubus' demeanour changed, the muscles along the sides of her jaw locked and danced as she concentrated on keeping them fixed in place.

"And?" Kenzi made sure she didn't say anything else yet, after all it was a little expected that Lauren would have worked out some big 'I don't want to specifically share you' speech. Even Kenzi understood that since meeting Bo, her relationship with the succubus had always been in a triangle with Dyson, a state of being the young brunette wasn't sure she could have dealt with for as long as the Doc had.

"And? Kenzi she told me, TOLD ME." The succubus' voice turned a little sharp as she stressed the word, "That she wouldn't stand me sleeping with Dyson if I was sleeping with her." Bo pushed off the couch. "She, told me." Bo paced away from the couch shaking her head. "So I pointed out that I wasn't the one who had ever been involved in a relationship with someone else, whilst actively trying to get in my bed." The succubus paused and looked at Kenzi as she revealed her response to Lauren's ultimatum. "And from there things kind of spiralled."

"I can imagine." Kenzi took a deep breath and turned her body to look at the succubus again. "Okay, the best thing I can do right now is help you break this down, so we can figure out what your next move is." She put her coffee down looking at her best friend. "Fundamentally do you want to sleep with Dyson while you're sleeping with Lauren?"

"I already have." Bo replied her brow crunching a little in confusion at the question.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Kenzi leaned back against the couch a little shocked by the revelation. "When?"

"Kenzi what does it matter? Do you want the last time? Two nights ago." Bo folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Whoa okay Bo-Bo, you got to get your shit together here. Which one of them do you want?" Kenzi looked at her, trying to hide her thread of disappointment at the succubus. She'd thought her best friend had gotten a better handle on this confusing situation but apparently of late she'd been making it worse. "I mean, if you're back with Dyson why the whole thing with Lauren last night?"

"One of them?" Bo's frowned deepened.

"Do you really think Dyson is cool with you sleeping with the Doc while you're banging him?" Kenzi quirked an eyebrow at her. "Have you not seen the animosity between those two over who gets you?"

"Then they will just have to learn to play nice." Bo stared at her best friend, the muscles in her jaw dancing again.

"Whoa there Mistress of Love, you're talking a little too much like it's your way or the sway way." Kenzi frowned back at her. "They get a choice Bo, and whether you like it or not they're aren't going to willingly go with this Mormon-esque lifestyle you want to swing with. This isn't going to be a remake of sister wives, with a wolf and doctor and your fifteen kids."

"Just whose side are you on?" Bo tipped her head slightly, her eyes locking onto Kenzi as she narrowed them slightly, a stray flare of blue flickering from the centre ring of her pupils to the outside edge of her irises as she stared at the young woman.

"I'm on yours chica, but I'm not going to lie to you." Kenzi was attentive enough to see the flare and she purposely tried to remain calm, after all Trick and even Lauren had said there would be some expected changes after Bo's blood binding to beat the Garuda. Maybe blue eyes flickering when she was upset was a very explainable one.

"Are you? Maybe it's that you want me to pick one of them." Suddenly Bo began walking back towards the couch, her hand dropping from across her chest to hang loosely at her sides. "That way the other one would be free." She flicked her eyebrows up for a second. "Free for you." Her top lip flicked up in something resembling a snarl. "Going after the Norn, pretty dangerous thing to do just for a friend."

"First off, I have never and will never do anything with your sloppy seconds." Kenzi didn't know how else to react to the complete shiver of sudden terror that went down her spine as she listened to Bo talk other then to try and be as honest as she always was with the Succubus. "Secondly, I went to the Norn because you needed 'whole' Dyson back to fight the Garuda, not because I wanted to impress him. And if you are feeling crazy enough after having a fight with the Doc to even think for a moment that I wouldn't do anything, and I mean anything for you, my friend. You need to check yourself before you wreck yourself, sweetie."

Bo paused at the edge of the couch and looked at Kenzi for a moment, the tension dropping out of her jaw, her eyes widening back to their normal width, but only for a moment, before they dipped a little closed, though this time in the way she did when she was turning on her high level of succubus charm.

"Really?" The sexual purr in her voice was thick, "Anything." The brunette passed her tongue over her top lip.

"Bo, I need you to listen to me okay." Kenzi let her voice drop to a softer tone. "This fight with the Doc has put you off kilter, because are you really suggesting that to me? Your sista?" She blinked blue eyes at Bo and swallowed, not sure if there was even a chance that she could 'reason' with this 'Bo'.

"I can make you feel so good Kenzi." Bo let her eyes roll back a little as she let out a long slow breath, bringing one hand up to her own chest, resting it over her low cut top.

"That's just the point Bo, you'd be 'making' me." Kenzi felt pinned suddenly to the couch that was at her back, she knew if she tried to run that it might only instigate Bo into chasing her. The shake in her own voice as she said the words made the fear she'd been trying to ignore all the more real.

"We could share the wolf, you and me." With her other hand, Bo reached out and lightly traced the very edge of the bangs against Kenzi's forehead. "You could be Little red Riding Hood, I'd be your Axe Man, I'd save you from the big bad wolf." She drew her finger down Kenzi's cheek, over her neck onto her shoulder, drawing a swirling pattern in the shallow of her shoulder.

"Please..." Kenzi managed to squeak out the words, knowing that despite Bo actually touching her she hadn't used any of her power yet. She felt too much fear and confusion for that to be happening. "Don't do this Bo."

"Oh Red, what Big Blue Eyes you have." Bo tipped her head slightly blinking up to look into the younger woman's wide blue eyes. The succubus stayed completely still for a long moment. "Aren't you going to play Little Red?" She asked her voice suddenly a little tighter.

"This isn't a game." Kenzi gave a shake of her head, the motion far smaller and less confidently then she'd wanted it to be.

"Everything is a game." Bo's voice went stoney cold and the hand that had been drawing soft circular caresses on her shoulder suddenly clamped around Kenzi's throat, literally tearing her up and off the couch. "And guess whose in charge?" With almost no effort she pitched Kenzi up and away from her sending the slim woman up into the air and crashing into one of the timber uprights in the main room. The small body literally folded around it absorbing all of the power that Bo had put into the toss. "I suggest you get yourself dressed for when I get home, and in a better mood." The succubus dispassionately stepped passed Kenzi's injured form and walked towards the club house door, shaking out her long dark hair. "I expect you to make it up to me."

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-2

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

Kenzi leaned heavily against the door frame as she rang the doorbell, still dabbing a wad of tissue to the small gash she had across her cheek from her hard meeting with the beam at the club house.

'Please be home, please be home.' She whispered to herself praying the Doctor wasn't at the compound.

As if in swift silent answer to her prayers, the light above behind the door came on and just moments later the door eased just a fraction open. Dark brown eyes looked out into the corridor, checking the identity of the visitor before the door was pulled wide by an incredibly tired looking Lauren.

"Kenzi, oh my God, what's happened?" She instantly stepped out to support the younger woman.

"Bo happened." Kenzi didn't think there was any reason to hide the truth. "I know you two had a blow out last night, and she's probably not your favourite person right now, she's not mine either exactly but... there's something wrong with her."

"Bo did this?" The blonde frowned hard as she helped guide Kenzi to the couch, "Oh Kenzi, what happened?"

"I got home with coffee for you two, she was all upset and started to explain she'd had a fight with you, we were talking about it and when I didn't just agree with her she... changed." Kenzi gave a shiver and a groan as she forgot about the pain in her back till she leaned against the cushions. "I think whatever Trick was worried about happening after the blood bonding has happened... she..." She swallowed and looked at the blonde. "Almost made me."

Lauren closed her eyes and took a slightly staggered breath.

"I...I..." For a moment the doctor seemed uncharacteristically shaken.

"I came over as soon as I woke up from her throwing me across the room to check on you." Kenzi saw the way she stammered and her heart sunk further. "Did she hurt you last night Lauren?" She asked the question point blank. "Did she use her powers on you?"

"I should check you for serious injury." Lauren pulled back away from the couch, pushing a hand up through her hair as she moved off towards the desk that held her lab equipment.

"Fuck Bo!" Kenzi slammed her hand into the couch cushion, letting the blonde retreat for a moment. "Lauren..." She finally caught up to her own anger, pushing it down as she followed the blonde. "I know I'm probably the last person on earth you want to give details too... but... for your own sake, just say it." She frowned hard, her eyes and her face showing how saddened she was by the whole predicament. At this moment for the doctor herself, her feelings about Bo were confused at best.

Lauren paused where she was standing by the side of the desk and looked at the blue eyed young woman in front of her. With a quick glance at the ceiling her hands moved to the tie at her side that kept her loose top closed. With the simple knot undone, she shrugged off the soft grey material and then turned to show Kenzi her back. The smooth slice lines of a dagger blade in the shape of a B etched into the blonde's shoulder blade. So deep that they had just clotted and sealed in a perfect image of what they possibly would always be.

"She did, and then she claimed me." Lauren pulled the shirt back on with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I am so sorry." Kenzi literally felt like she was going to puke, after all she couldn't believe that a sane Bo would ever have done such a thing. But at the same time after her own encounter she knew Bo right now was far from sane. She let a moment of silence linger as the two of them, almost for the first time looked at each other on a more even footing then they ever had. "I'm supposed to be in a good mood and dressed up to play when she get home, to make up my being bad." She said the words more to make them real then she expected Lauren wanted to hear them.

"You're not going home." Lauren shook her head. "You're not going back to where Bo might be." She pulled a few supplies from a drawer. "Let me check that cut." She nodded to Kenzi's face.

"I am going home." Kenzi shook her head and reached into her pocket, first laying out what was clearing a brand new stun gun and then a small plastic baggie with a number of oddly blue and yellow coloured pills. "I have to take her down."

"Kenzi, it's too dangerous." Lauren shook her head. "You know how powerful Bo is, I don't even know if we've seen all she is capable of." The blonde was honest.

"I totally understand if you've had enough oh her, and I don't blame you." Kenzi reached into her pocket again, this time to lay onto the surface the Koushang amulet on the surface. Having dug into Bo's personal belongings, she'd made sure to take it before leaving the club house. "And I want you to have this, so... nothing else happens to you." She gave another nod of confirmation to her own plan. "But someone has to take her down, before she tries to take over the world or something. If I dress pretty like she asked and play along I know I can dupe her into taking the knock out pills, and if that doesn't work fast enough, even she can't deal with 10,000 volts."

"Kenzi I can't let you go ahead with this." Lauren shook her head. "What happens if your plan works? What then when you have an unconscious Bo on the club house floor?" She asked softly.

"I..." Kenzi for the first time sagged a little. "I hadn't thought that far ahead." She admitted to the blonde the limitation of her plan. Her frown grew again as she looked at the blonde. "There's something else you need to know, about Dyson."

"Dyson?" It was obvious from the tone of surprise in Lauren's voice that the mention of the wolf has come as a shock to her.

"Yeah." Kenzi put both her hands on the edge of the island, as if holding herself up a bit. "She's been bouncing between the two of you, I'm guessing since the Garuda."

For a moment it looked like Lauren might burst into tears. The blonde's nose twitched and her entire body stiffened as she held her breath. Her hand came up to her mouth, her fingers slightly trembling as she pressed them to her lips.

"I don't want to tell you to hurt you Lauren." Tenderly, Kenzi moved closer and pulled the blonde into a careful hug. "But you deserve to know the truth about what she is right now."

"I don't think even she knows what she is." Lauren held herself somewhat stiffly in the embrace, obviously trying to hold herself together more than rejecting the comfort. "I'm coming with you." She pulled away from Kenzi and moved back around the equipment filled desk and began pulling open drawers.

"No!" Kenzi objected immediately. "I am not letting her hurt you more." She shook her head. "I know I don't have an after plan, but I was going to go see Trick. I figure he's the only one who might know what to do with her. You are staying in that amulet and away from crazy Bo."

Lauren stopped searching through the contents of the drawer and looked over to Kenzi, obviously thinking over how things should proceed, if indeed she would be any use to the other woman considering what had happened the night before. She looked back down into the drawer, her hands closing around what she was looking for.

"I have something more reliable than whatever they are." She looked at Kenzi two plastic vials in her hand filled with colourless liquid.

"Doc, are you sure?" Kenzi met brown eyes with blue ones.

"I don't know a succubus alive that could resist two beautiful women." Lauren stood a little straighter and took a deep breath. "It will disarm her from the start."

"It would." Kenzi hated that the blonde's assessment was right. "It would disarm her even more that I'd gotten you to come back for her. She was on this big rant about how I wanted you or Dyson for myself." She gave a visible shiver.

"And I'm sure she thought you wanted Dyson." Lauren looked at Kenzi with a eyeroll.

"You don't even want to know the whole Little Red Riding hood role-play she was going after before she threw me across the club house." Kenzi met her look.

"I can't believe I'm even coming up with this but," Lauren paused, "What about a little Doctor, nurse set up?"

"Officially gross in so many ways, but it would work. Especially if my is in untraditional red to play off earlier." Kenzi nodded. "But we need to talk to Trick first, like you pointed out we have to have something to do with her once we overpower her."

"I'll call him, check Bo's not at the Dal." Lauren agreed with the younger woman as she crossed to the land line phone. "Then you're going to let me check you over."

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-3

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

"So..." Bo was still panting hard, having just ridden Dyson to a hard and fast climax, pinned tightly down on one of the dining room chairs, in his apartment, Her back glistened with sweat as she tossed her head back and shook her hair so that it didn't stick to her skin too badly. Beneath her Dyson breathless grunted a response, moving to pull his arms forward from where Bo had pinned them tight around the tall back of the upright chair. "Would you fuck her?" The succubus' lips formed a bright smirk as open mouth panted, her eyes tracing over every inch of the wolf's sweat drenched torso.

"What?" Dyson panted as he tried to get his bearing not sure where the question had come from. After all it had been less then fifteen minutes since his door had been flung open by the succubus and she'd pinned him to the chair.

"Kenzi, would you fuck her, and don't play coy I can read how you really feel remember." The succubus smirked, making her eyebrows dance suggestively.

"Bo..." Dyson shook his head even as he struggled with the strange question. "I don't want to talk about Kenzi right now."

"For god sake it was just a question." Bo literally pulled away from him, pushing off his lap and stalking away.

"It wasn't a very fair question." Dyson let her go without objecting and instead worked to do his pants back up so he could stand. "As you said, fundamentally your powers would tell you yes but the answer is no." He walked in just his pants to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm with you." He clarified.

"I'm sure your mouth would tell me you wouldn't fuck my mother but you did." Bo pointed out watching him move with her hand on her hip.

"You know that wasn't my choice, she tricked me." He turned a little angry that she would bring up the old wound so bluntly.

"If I were Queen of all Fae what place would you want in my court Dyson?" Bo began a slow saunter back towards the tall wolf.

"You're very speculative today." Dyson delayed answering as he swigged some water after the intense activity. "I want what I've always been Bo, to be your mate." He answered finally. "As you are to me."

"And what if someone else had that chair?" She stopped short in front of him, tipping her head to the side, "What would you do to them?" A flash of blue flared across her eyes.

"I'm guessing you mean Lauren." He said the doctor's name dryly.

"Lauren, Kenzi, Hale." Bo shrugged, "Does it matter who?" She reached out and traced her finger in a figure of eight around his nipples.

"Bo, I know you were with her last night." Dyson didn't bite to the question and instead pulled his body away.

Bo stepped back with a hollow laugh.

"Really?" She laughed some more.

"Yes, you should prep Kenzi better if you don't want her revealing your secrets." Dyson walked around to find his t-shirt on the floor where the succubus had discarded it.

"Well that nose of yours isn't so good if you've not worked it out before now." Bo walked to pick up her own top.

"I don't understand what you're doing, she can't give you anything you need." Dyson pulled his shirt over his head and then fixed her with dark eyes. "I know you might think it helps you stay more human, but you're fae Bo."

"You think you have what I need?" The succubus stopped, her top loosely in her hand.

"I know she doesn't." Dyson drew a different line in the sand. "And anyway..." He seemed to retreat from the idea for a moment, his body stiffening as his wall of 'wolfness' went up. "You can be with anyone you want, I've told you that before, just as you said... sneaking around doesn't suit you."

"Maybe a wolf pelt would." With less than a lean out to the nearest table top, where she had dropped her thigh harness and dagger, she brandished the small sharp weapon at the wolf.

"You shouldn't play with pointy things." Dyson quirked an eyebrow at her suddenly aggressive stance. "What is going on with you Bo?" He asked more seriously.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bo tossed the knife aside again with a hard sigh as she gathered her clothes and made short work of putting them back on. "Fuck you and your judgements, I'm the champion of the Light Fae the last time I checked no one else has that on their resume." She grabbed her jacket off the floor and stalked to the door.

"Bo..." He tried to object but she just waved a dismissive hand at him and left.

-x-

Trick listened to every gruesome detail that the two women revealed to him about his granddaughter's behaviour, and while it pained him to hear every word, he had to admit to himself that deep down he had feared such a thing from the beginning.

"I'm sorry." The older man spoke the words to both of them, but his eyes focused on Lauren. The proof of Bo's current insanity having been undeniably torn into the blonde's skin. "I didn't know..." He began an explanation of his failings and then stopped. "I am simply just sorry." He settled on the words, trying to get his usually sharp mind to move past the things that had happened and move to figuring out a solution. Which above all was clearly what the two of them had come to him to get. "As you know from your limited experience with my own daughter, an emotionally engulfed succubus can be a horrible thing." He sighed softly. "Aife..." He spoke her name with equal amounts of regret and remorse. "May have been driven mad by the Dark King, but it was her mother's assassination that started her descent. I suspect that the blood bonding has initiated something similar within my granddaughter."

"Are the why's and the how's as important as the what we do about it?" Kenzi looked at the old fae. "How do we get her back to being Bo." She stressed.

"That was my reason for urging her to use the life essence for herself." Trick sighed again. "But clearly that isn't going to help us, you're right Kenzi." He moved over towards a bookshelf.

"Can we get more? Someone else's obviously, but I mean is there a black market for that kind of thing?" The blue eyed human watched as he moved.

"It is a rare commodity." Trick shook his head. "But I will check my contacts..." He pulled out an unusually slim tome. "But our first goal is to contain her." He voiced the words that he didn't wish to have to say, but the truth was little about this was going to be something he wished. "Which fortunately I have some experience in. I will have to create a magic circle, one that will block her powers so that no matter how agitated she becomes she will not be able to reach outside of it." He moved to hand the book to Lauren, the doctor probably easily recognizing the blood king's own writing. "Unfortunately because she is so powerful, it will require powerful ingredients."

"Which I'm guessing you don't have." Kenzi let out a hard sigh and tipped her head back. "How long do you need, because really Trickster, I'm not sure how safe the public is with Bobofet out there."

"A few hours." Trick gave her the workable timetable. "The problem is that she won't enter it willingly."

"That won't be a problem." It was Lauren who interjected the small fact, her tone neutral to the extreme.

"Then let us work out a plan, if we fail... well I don't want to think of what she may do." Trick frowned again.

"If we fail, I already know what I'm gonna do." Kenzi said somewhat cryptically.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-4

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

"Can I just admit that right now I am totally creeped out by our outfits?" Kenzi made a motion down with her hand to the red PVC Nurse outfit she was wearing with a pair of black suspender stockings and high knee boots she had decided would be sacrificed to the fire the rest of the outfit was going into when this was over. The skirt that this particular naughty nurse was designed to wear barely covered the view of the red thong she was wearing, and the low cut of the matching top actually exposed the centre lace of the push up bra she'd chosen to wear. The fact the outfit came with a tiny red pvc nurse hat was possibly the creepiest part of all, but wanting to sell the scene she'd secured it to her head with a couple of bobby pins to complete the effect.

"Yes." Lauren completely agreed with the younger woman's sentiment for though she may be more 'familiar' with at least part of her outfit, the lab coat, she was used to wearing something, indeed anything more than a white thong and black lace top stockings underneath it. She most certainly had never paired it with a pair of patent leather six inch stiletto heels, that made her legs look like they went on forever. The Lab coat was undone until the popper that rested directly between her breasts and then only the three below it were fastened, leaving her long legs exposed with every step she took.

"We have outfits, champagne ready for you to spike..." Kenzi motioned to the expensive bottle that was on ice in a plastic bucket she'd found for the purpose. "While I distract her..." She gave a visible shiver. "The stun gun is under the couch cushion, just in case and..." She looked around. "Tricky in the basement ready to do his thing." She finally looked at Lauren. "Time to text her." She picked up her phone from the table and fired off the message they'd all agreed on to draw the succubus in.

-x-

It was less than fifteen minutes later when there was a fumbling sound at the front door, of someone trying to find their key, or the lock to put the key into. It only took Bo a few moments to get inside paying not attention to whether or not the door actually closed behind her as she pushed it, walking in.

"LITTLE RED." Bo called out loudly when Kenzi wasn't immediately visible, she reached down and pulled off her boots tossing them into the kitchen, her mood obviously no better even though she had spent the time since leaving Dyson's in various bars drinking and feeding off random strangers.

"Is that my huntswoman?" On cue Kenzi stepped out from behind the short wall near the staircase, purposefully striking a side pose with one stocking covered legged bent up slightly as she blinked dark eyeliner rimmed blue eyes at Bo. The moment she had heard the succubus call for her she had steeled all of her internal objections, and focused herself completely on selling this better then she'd ever sold a con before in her life.

The impression was possibly more than even Kenzi could have expected as Bo literally just stood there staring at the young woman, not even breathing for a moment.

"Holy shit." She breathed out. "Not what I imagined." A broad smile spread across the succubus' face as she moved forward a little as she slowly unzipped her jacket, her eyes never leaving Kenzi's body. "You really are sorry aren't you?"

"I really..." Kenzi began a slow walk closer to her, letting Bo's eyes literally undress her as she did. "Really am."

Bo let her hands drop to her sides when she had finished with the zip on her jacket, her eyes beginning a second long slow pan up the slender woman's body. For just a second the succubus seemed to hitch at brown eyes fixated on the cleaned cut on Kenzi's cheek.

"Did... Did I do that?" The voice that asked sounded confused, and uncertain.

Kenzi for a moment didn't realize what she was talking about but then it dawned on her.

"Ssssh, it's okay..." Despite the slight spark of her Bo, a Bo that would worry about her, Kenzi had been given enough evidence of her possible mood swings to not variate from the plan. If they got her into Trick's circle and she was suddenly better, well they could deal with that then. She purposely reached out with both her hands, using her upper arms to press her breasts together more as she slid Bo's jacket off the taller brunette's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "I was silly not to want to play, but I want to play now." She let her right hand slip around to the back of Bo's neck using her fingers to massage the tensed muscle there. "You still want to play with me don't you?" She put on a pout, and fluttered her eyelashes more, flexing her hips towards Bo so they grazed the succubus' body.

Bo closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly, letting her breath come slow and long.

"Yes." She said, her eyes still closed. "I want to play."

"That makes me so..." Kenzi purred the words as she leaned closer and using the slight height difference between them placed a kiss on Bo's neck. "Happy." She finished the sentence, reaching to take Bo's hand before she could really get her footings. "Now come sit down, Little Red needs to check out her patient." She purposely pulled on Bo's hand and turned her body enough to give the succubus a perfect view of her butt in the mini skirt.

Bo deliberately moved slowly so that she enjoyed the view for as long as possible, her eyes shifting bluer with each second that passed.

"I like the outfit." She said eventually as Kenzi led her to the couch. "I had no idea you were medically inclined."

"Well..." Kenzi let Bo sit down before she slowly moved her body up onto the couch to straddle the other brunette's lap. "I have a surprise for you. After we talked this morning..." As soon as she was settled she moved her hands up into Bo's hair, scratching at her scalp lightly with her fingernails. "And I saw how upset you were, I wanted to make sure you got the prescription you required." She leaned in boldly and kissed Bo full on the mouth. It was a risk of course, the easiest method by which Bo could drain her chi until she died, but she hedged her bet on the idea that Bo was too intrigued with what else she might be getting.

Indeed the kiss proved to be possibly the briefest kiss the young woman had had, as Bo quickly eased back with a smirk.

"What made you think I needed anything more than this?" Bo put a hand on Kenzi's silk clad thigh, running it up and down for long moments. "My own private nurse."

"Because I was listening to you this morning, I know that you have so many many needs." Kenzi moved her hands downwards and traced them around the outside of the brunette's ample breasts. "And some of them can only be fulfilled by a very special someone..." She closed her hands over Bo's breasts and took the weight of them in her hands. "A very special doctor."

"Doctor?" the threat of a frown tweaked at Bo's brow, but melted as Kenzi's put a little pressure into the press of her hands and pushed the succubus' breasts together more.

"You were right Bo, about everything..." Kenzi purposely pushed in close again, peppering kisses across Bo's chin as she spoke. "About how I want them, how I want you... I just..." She pulled back to lock blue eyes with brown ones. "I couldn't admit it, I was ashamed to admit it but... I don't want them to myself, not if that means I don't have you, because I want you the most, I've always wanted you..." She reached back to her own body, arching her torso back and up to grind her hips down more. "I went and talked to Lauren..." She leaned her body back down so blue eyes met brown again. "Helped her realize what she really wanted, was what I wanted... to be beside you, giving you the things you need."

Bo leaned back for a moment against the couch, her eyes the most vibrant shade of blue that Kenzi had ever seen.

"Where is she?" The succubus' voice was low and thick.

"Oh Doctor, I think the patient is ready for her prescription." Kenzi pushed her body forward again, literally trapping Bo's face in her cleavage as she called for the doctor she knew was impatiently waiting for her cue.

The sound of pin heels on the wooden stairs of the club house seemed to echo around the wall-less house as Lauren slowly descended the stairs, and despite Kenzi's attempt to distract her, Bo pulled her face up from the dark haired woman's cleavage to look over the back of the stairs to where the blonde was walking.

"Wait." Bo ordered, her voice low and dark. Lauren immediately stopped her head titled gently to the side, her gaze unflinching as she looked at Bo, one long leg mostly exposed as it was in a forward step as she had stopped. "Bring her to me." Bo looked back at Kenzi.

Kenzi only hesitated long enough to give her an almost devilish smirk, improvisation had been something she and Lauren had talked about and prepared for. They had both agreed that the end goal was the thing they had to focus on, no matter what it took.

Slowly she wiggled her body back off Bo's lap, taking a second to fix her mini skirt and one of her stockings before she sashayed her way to Lauren holding out her hand.

"Is there anything else you want?" Kenzi asked as the blonde's hand slipped into hers.

"Come over here, both of you." Bo motioned with her head for them to move closer.

Slowly the both of them paraded themselves over to stop in front of Bo.

"Beautiful." Bo leaned back again against the cushions. "Red, loose the uniform." She rolled her head into the cushion and unlaced the ties that ran up the front of her leather top, widening the stance of her legs.

"It seems our patient is feeling much better already." Kenzi gave Lauren a wink and began to undo the black buttons that held the tight PVC top closed. She actually turned to let Lauren help peel it back off her shoulders, the blonde having actually helped her get into the impossibly tiny top to begin with. Once it was gone she moved to the small side clasp then held the skirt on and let it fall off her. "Better?" She questioned.

"Much." Bo nodded her eyes lingering on the red lingerie that Kenzi was left in. "Lauren, come, sit." She patted her knee.

Before moving away from Kenzi, Lauren slid her hand up the side of the dark haired girl's face and kissed her boldly under the possible pre-tense of saying 'goodbye' for now before pulling back and begin a soft careful saunter towards Bo.

"Wait." Bo shifted on the couch closing her legs together as an obvious pulse of pleasure ran through her, "When you said, you both wanted to... did you mean...together?"

"For you we'd do anything." Kenzi injected quickly and moved one finger up to her lip as if savouring the taste of Lauren's mouth. "But you have to remember Bowsie, I've never been with a woman before... I really really want my first to be you, but if you want it to be Lauren?" She pouted a little again.

"We're in the wrong place for that." The succubus suddenly announced. "Your first time should be special Little Red, not hurried on the living room floor." Bo pushed up off the couch and was behind Lauren before the blonde could react, her arm wrapped around the doctor's waist, slipped inside the lab coat to press against her flat stomach. "How about a little watch and learn?" She pressed her mouth against Lauren's neck, grazing her teeth across pale skin.

Lauren groaned and arched her back, tipping her head back, sliding her hand over Bo's arm to press her fingers between Bo's to join their hands together.

"Mmmm now that's a lesson I could really like." Kenzi watched the display, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the two of them. "But, Bo-Bo you had alcohol on your breath, have you been drinking? Because you know how much I love to drink, and..." She gave a little sigh. "Lauren and I had this whole cute plan to get you champagne as your prescription, does this mean I can't have any?"

"You two had a plan?" Bo stopped her assault of Lauren's neck and looked at Kenzi. "Now I am intrigued." She pulled back sliding her hand free of Lauren's body as she moved away from the blonde totally. "So how's this, I need a shower, why don't you and the very good doctor here get the champagne, loose the clothes, and meet me in bed where I will willing take my prescription."

"You have the best ideas." Kenzi clapped her hands together and began to head over to where the champagne was chilling.

"I'll see you both upstairs." Bo turned and jogged up the stairs.

'WTF?' Kenzi mouthed the words to Lauren, wanting to be sure that they weren't going to be overheard.

'Sorry.' Lauren mouthed back shaking her head.

'No, not the kiss.' Kenzi shook her head. 'Upstairs.' She pointed to the staircase.

'Here.' Lauren stripped off the lab coat, leaving her naked apart from the white thong and stockings, 'Wrap the stun gun in that.' She held it out to Kenzi as she kicked off her heels. 'I'll take up the champagne and be posing so I'll have her attention'.

'Double dose her.' Kenzi moved quickly, taking the lab coat after Lauren pulled out the vial and moved to get the stun gun from its hiding place. She breathed a sigh of relief when the shower turned on. "You get her to drink it and I'll keep her busy and away from you." She began to whisper as she moved back close to the blonde and the champagne, snatching the first glass Lauren poured to chug it. "We will do this." She reached up and whipped off the little hat throwing it in the sink.

"We have to." Lauren took a breath and closed her eyes briefly.

"For the record, she tastes like an astray filled with beer, you taste better." Kenzi tried to lighten the mood as she chugged another glass of champagne.

Lauren actually smiled.

"For the record, really, stick to boys, you don't know what to do with your tongue." The blonde made the joke softly.

For a moment Kenzi looked at her in shock horror and then had to laugh.

"I was trying to go easy on you." She joked back.

"Playing the virgin?" Lauren nodded. "The panties are crotchless, nice try."

"As I said to Bo, girl virgin." Kenzi stuck out her tongue. "So pointers on my technique before I go up there? Seriously." She added sobering when she watched the doctor drop the knock out solution into Bo's glass.

"Be less obvious, you don't need to push your assets in Bo's face, she can see them, she knows you have them and wants them, she's not a boy she doesn't need the added visuals. With girls it's more touches, subtleties." Lauren offered some insights. "But Bo, this Bo," She amended her sentence, "Is a succubus so you can be direct, talking, demanding."

"Gotcha, and my inexperience should at least buy me some leeway right?" Kenzi checked wanting to be sure she didn't let the ruse down.

"Unless she uses it against you, which who knows with..." She stopped her eyes glancing up to the stairs, "She knows you have history with men, she could just take on that role."

"Check." Kenzi nodded.

"Which to be honest may be easier for you, it will be more familiar, easier for you to play along, your body receiving the right cues as it were." Lauren hated how clinical she was sounding all of a sudden.

"Gotcha and if it's easier for you to keep coming back to me, she seemed to enjoy that and it keeps her off you." Kenzi put in the proviso. "Whatever you improvise, it's okay, like the kiss."

"I should go up, take a minute, get your head around this." Lauren put her hand on Kenzi's arm. "You're the best friend Bo could ever have." She added with a brave smile. "She's lucky to have you."

"She's luckier to have you." Kenzi pointed out her voice soft. "That you're even here trying this... I'm sorry I ever doubted you loved her."

"I always will." For a minute it looked like Lauren might break down, but instead the blonde took a breath and just headed to the stairs carefully carrying the glasses.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-5

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

Kenzi watched Lauren head up the stairs, and plucking a envelope from their mail she hastily wrote 'taking longer then we hoped' and tippy toed over to the stairs throwing it down the long staircase hoping Trick would notice.

Moving back to the island, she did as Lauren had suggested and took a minute to get her head around what she was doing. Hell, she'd just stood there in a pair of crotchless panties having a conversation with a topless Lauren. If she could do that, she could do anything.

Finally she picked up her glass and the lab coat, moving to the stairs to continue this little slice of weirdness. When she breached the doorway she wasn't surprised to see that Bo was just coming out of the shower, towelling her hair, completely naked.

"Ooo goodie I didn't miss anything." She moved over towards the bed, nonchalantly putting down the lab coat with the pillows as she rolled into the middle and situated herself up near the headboard to scoot her secret package further back behind her.

"Prime real estate you got there." Bo smiled brightly at Kenzi's placement as she threw the towel off to the floor moving to kneel on the end of the bed. "But I see unlike the good doctor, you didn't quite follow my instructions."

"I got drinking champagne, I'm sorry." Kenzi gave a little regretful frown. "Boots first?" She checked as she began to bend one leg back to reach the zipper.

"You didn't do as I told you and you stole my champagne?" Bo tutted shaking her head. "I don't know about you Doctor," She turned and ran her hand up Lauren's now naked leg, "But that doesn't sound like a very good nurse. Shouldn't a nurse be someone who follows directions and orders to the letter?" She mused, her eyes on Kenzi even as her hand drifted up and down Lauren's leg.

"Ideally they should." Lauren replied turning on her side towards Kenzi.

"Hmmm so what should we do with our wayward little nurse?" Bo had by this time reached Kenzi's feet, where the raven hair haired hands were. She placed her hands over the young woman's and without warning sent a pulse of red heat and desire into Kenzi's body.

"OH God." Kenzi's unexpected moan broke out of her mouth as the pulse made her body react, her acting job turned to reality with the use of the Succubus' power. "I forgot how that felt." She stammered out the honest words as her body arched a little from the residual stimulation.

"Like that Little Red?" Bo sent a second pulse into Kenzi's body as she moved further up the bed trailing her finger up over the young woman's skin.

"You know I do." Kenzi stretched her legs out further, actually finding it on one hand easier to play along now that Bo was adding her influence but at the same time finding it harder as her mind flooded with natural endorphins. The one thing she held onto in the back of her thoughts was as long as evil Bo was touching her, she wasn't touching Lauren.

"Lauren, take her boots and stockings off." Bo gave the blonde the soft instruction as she leaned and began peppering kisses on Kenzi's shoulder."Want more baby?" She asked of Kenzi, her voice though soft was oddly not Bo, her fingers danced on her collarbone.

"I like the little jolts, it's like doing shots." Kenzi tipped her head giving Bo full access to her shoulder and her neck if she wanted. Following the instruction, she lifted the leg closet to Lauren up so she could work.

"And you like that don't you?" Bo didn't push any more of her power into Kenzi just yet she simply traced her finger around the prominent collarbone that was on show, tracing over and over in a full wide semicircle, watching over her shoulder as Lauren slowly and sensually removed Kenzi's clothes as instructed, making sure to use long strokes of her hands down the young woman's thighs and calves as she drew off the sheer stockings. "How does it feel to have Lauren's hand on you? Touching you?" Bo asked between placing kisses against Kenzi's neck and throat.

"It's new... different... girls hands are so soft." Kenzi made the honest comment, having to admit to herself at least that with the infusion of Bo's power her body was betraying her a little as Lauren had already suggested. The slow roll of the stockings down her leg having always been a feeling she enjoyed.

"Because this is how it's going to be now, you me and Lauren, I'm going to tell you something now Red," Bo brought her lips close to Kenzi's ear and lick at the lobe, nipping at the very edge of it. "And it's the only time I'm going to tell you it." She brought her hand slowly up Kenzi's body in a soft stroke, before in a flash she turned it, grabbed Kenzi's hand by the wrist and pinned it painfully above her head, shifting her body to pin Kenzi's down to the bed. "Tonight you get to touch her, because I am here, because I want you to, but she is mine, do you understand?" The succubus' tone was icy.

Kenzi tried not to struggle against the tight hold, seeming to give into the domination the succubus wanted to subject her too.

"Lauren is yours." Kenzi repeated the law that was being pointed out to her. "I want to be yours too." She added softly, tipping her head more to the brunette.

"You will be." Bo purred back drawing her hand down Kenzi's cheek before pressing her lips briefly but with heat to Kenzi's, breaking the intense contact the very next second as she rolled away onto the free side of the raven haired woman with a bright laugh. "This morning I thought my day was the worst, and look at it now." She laughed again, "Lauren where's that champagne?"

"Right here." Lauren rolled onto her other side, and carefully picked up Bo's glass, slipping off the bed she carried it around to the succubus, presenting it to her.

"Ahhh." Bo looked at the blonde for a long moment and took the glass, "Look at how beautiful you are." She breathed out, "Red, Red, c'mere." She opened her arm and encouraged Kenzi come and snuggle into her side, which the smaller brunette did as requested. "Isn't she beautiful?" Bo brought the glass up to her lips.

"Your Lauren is beautiful." Kenzi chose her words carefully, realizing that any slip about who was in charge here would probably put her in another uncomfortable arm bar.

Bo took a large swig of champagne and kissed the side of Kenzi's head.

"And you Red are so damn fucking smart. God I love you both." She kissed her again after taking another generous drink. A third gulp saw the glass emptied and Bo tossed it off to the side of the bed not even bothering to hand it back to Lauren who was still just standing there. "Come lay down here beautiful." Bo shimmied a little patting the mattress. "You deserve to feel as good as Red does right now." She wiggled her hand in the air and reached for Lauren.

"I don't need anything more than you." There was the smallest glint of a tear in Lauren's eye as the blonde moved to ease down on the bed. "I love you Bo." She whispered raising her hand, that shook slightly as she played her fingers down over the succubus' cheek.

"I think it would be a.." Electric blue eyes dipped closed for a second, snapping open the next moment, "I think..." The succubus began again.

"We both love you Bo." Kenzi felt more of the weight that she had once been snuggling into lean against her. "Lie down and show me what you can do..." She guided the slightly sluggish succubus onto the mattress.

"I can bring you..." Bo's eyes closed again, her voice trailing off as with another breath all tension slipped out of her limbs, her head falling forward ever so slightly so her chin rested against her shoulder.

Kenzi looked at Lauren for a second, and then held up her hand to the doctor. She poked Bo once in the side, and got no response. Her second poke was to her throat, and this also got no response. The last one she stuck her finger up one of the succubus' nostrils, a trick that usually woke her front the deepest sleep and still got nothing.

"Thank god." She proclaimed and flipped off the bed, moving to a planted pile of clothing under some scattered laundry. She moved back with the small pile of clothing for Lauren. "For you."

"Get dressed and go get Trick, I'll dress Bo." Lauren nodded her thanks to Kenzi for the clothing as she pulled on the soft cotton sweater on the top of the pile.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kenzi moved back to the bed and unearthed the stun gun from behind the pillow. "Just in case." She held it out to the doctor.

"Thank you." Lauren slipped the gun somewhat gingerly into the waistband of the jogging pants that she pulled on. "Are you okay?" Lauren checked, looking at Kenzi, "After the..." She glanced at Bo.

"I'm in a weird place but I'll get over it." Kenzi assured her. "You did great by the way." She added finally moving to get out of the room and get some clothes on, and the biggest pair of granny undies she owned she instantly decided.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own em, we didn't create em, we wish we did, but alas we didn't. We just want to play with them, thanks.

WARNING: This is not your average fic, it's rate M for a reason because Bo is juiced up on too much power and she is literally hurting those she loves. Hurt/Comfort

Scars-6

Author: Wolves for Lost Girl

By the time that Lauren had called for Trick and Kenzi to come back upstairs, the young brunette wasn't actually surprised to see that the blonde had not only dressed Bo but had brushed out her hair and somehow moved her into the centre of the bed. Of course the unconscious succubus now looked like she was simply sleeping, though her breaths were deep and constant.

Kenzi for a moment had to think how grateful she was that the blonde had supplied the knock out drug, she wasn't sure that hers would have been as clearly reliable. Giving Lauren nothing more than a knowing nod, she could read from the blonde's body language from her place off to the far side of the room, arms pulled around her body, that she was feeling in a way exactly how Kenzi herself was feeling.

A little dirty, a lot wrong, and beyond that a slight sense of hope that maybe now they could do something to fix Bo. One of the things Kenzi was trying to hold onto was that everything they had been forced to play along with had gotten them to their goal.

Now it was Trick's turn to begin the work of creating this containment circle, the only thing they had to buy them time to actually figure out a way to fix Bo.

"How long do you guess she will be under?" Trick finally broke the silence having walked one slow circle around the bed, before he moved over to a box he had left by the doorway and pulled out a large glass jar of white sand. Not even waiting for her answer he began to draw a generous square around the bed.

"At least an hour, it depends, the drug might encourage her system to sleep naturally for a while, she didn't sleep last night." Lauren kept her profile as small as she could, her eyes cast down as she answered. "Can we do anything to help?"

"You can give me a number where you can be reached, and then leave." Trick spoke the words softly, but with an underlining tone that made both women realize it was not up for debate.

"I don't think so, I'm here for the duration Poppa." Kenzi didn't listen as usual and voiced her position. Lauren on the other hand moved silently towards the double doors of Bo's room.

"The spare key to my apartment is under the neighbour's potted plant." Brown eyes briefly came up to look at blue. "If you want my spare room later." She said the words softly.

Kenzi was a little thrown when she realized that Lauren was actually leaving, but then remembering that the blonde's experience with this 'evil' Bo was far more mind shattering then even her own and she felt guilty instantly for judging her a little.

"I'll call you the minute anything happens." Kenzi offered to her, giving her a soft nod again of understanding and ultimately now appreciation for her need to be somewhere other then here.

After the doctor had left, Kenzi had stood there in silence, watching as Trick put four strange objects at the corners of the sand square he had drawn.

"What is that thing?" She pointed with her foot to the closest point, where a large grey rock, smooth all around as if it had been in the ocean, sat there with bright green threads peppered across the face.

"It's a bezoar stone." Trick replied as he leaned down to tie something around the stone and then tuck a couple of leafy sticks in the twine he had tied.

"What is it meant to do?" Kenzi continued to ask questions.

Trick paused and looked over his shoulder at the younger woman.

"Are you telling me you know what a bezoar stone is?" He asked not sure she did.

"It's the thing that forms when a piece of sand gets stuck in a sea serpent's stomach, my aunt had one in her trailer, well what she claimed was one. It didn't have parts that glowed like that one." She pointed out the obvious difference.

For a moment it was obvious that the Blood King didn't know what to say.

"Not all bezoar's come from sea serpents Kenzi, this one came from a Griffon." He explained. "A creature that has dominion over land and air, the two realms we need to control Bo's power in. It is also a very powerful beast, its power is harnessed into the containment field." He looked into bright blue eyes to see if she was following his explanations.

"What are the others and what do they do?" Kenzi pointed to each of the three objects, all of which like the first had additions of various sticks and twigs, mostly stuff she couldn't identify.

"That." Trick motioned to the one at the top corner closest to the bezoar. "Is a Vampire feeding fang, it will act as a drainer, any power Bo attempts to throw out of the chamber will be absorbed by it, rendering her powerless to hurt anyone." He explained before looking over to the far corner he could just make out. "The candle isn't just one I picked up at Costco. It's fashioned from tallow rendered down from the body of an incubus, that attunes the containment field to the type of fae it is containing." The bar keep went back to fixing a feather the bezoar stone. "And over in the far corner is a dragon scale, mythical, ancient and ultimately powerful. It ensures the field doesn't break." He eased up off the floor and brushed his hands on his pants. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes." Kenzi gave a stern nod as she walked around the perimeter. "Was this the same stuff you used to contain Aife?" She asked the tender question bluntly.

"Who told you I..." Trick's face formed and angry scowl as he turned and stared at Kenzi for a moment before he forced himself to take a breath, his face losing its tension and angry countenance. "Worse, it was the formula I gave the Dark King to keep her." He hung his head a little, his voice heavy with shame.

"Knowing the kind of day we've all be having, forgive me if I admit I never have understood why you handed her over. I mean I understand you had reasons but... to a guy called the Dark King? Really?" Kenzi's brittle state made her lose all sense of editing. "Anyway, all this doesn't torture her does it? I mean getting her less evil to make her insane isn't a great trade off."

"It doesn't." Trick took a slight step backwards. "She will be free to so everything she always does, apart from use her powers and leave the square." He underlined the reality of the situation. "You might want to think for a moment about how you want to work things like the bathroom and washing."

"Can we push things in to her? Considering what she did to Lauren, 'till we fix her she can pee in a bucket." Kenzi's tone was almost callous.

"Lift, not push." Trick pointed out shaking his head slightly. "I'm not condoning what Bo did to Lauren but she isn't in control, one danger of her being in a relationship with a human is that quite simply you are not a match for Fae powers when they are being controlled, let alone when they are not."

"Blaming Lauren for your mistake, does it make you feel better?" Kenzi's voice was dark and accusatory, completely free of any fear of the apparently superior Fae in front of her.

"My mistake?" Trick held himself up tall and straight.

"You knew that something like this could happen after the blood bonding when she didn't take the essence, you knew before you even gave it to her. You didn't do one damn thing to warn her that she could turn into this, do anything to hurt Lauren or even me, you didn't warn her or she would have shipped us off somewhere safe..." Kenzi cut him off completely ready for his avoidance of guilt.

"I warned her." Trick snapped. "I told her that releasing her power could release the darkest part of herself." He defended himself. "And I didn't ask her to save my life." His breath was fast and short, his tone angry and defensive.

"On behalf of the Bo I know and love, fuck you, you ungrateful fucking King." Kenzi spat the words at him. "You are the only true family she has in her life, and even despite you lying to her for all those months and not telling her who you were. Guiding her by spoon feeding her the information she was deemed ready for, and even putting the wolf in her life, my guess knowing the effect something like a shifter has on a succubus."

"I no more wanted Dyson in a relationship with my granddaughter than I wanted Lauren." Trick huffed. "Nor did I want her to pick a best friend who knew neither her place nor when to keep her mouth shut."

"You don't get it do you, snapping at me to shut up, doesn't make me shut up. Not today." Kenzi shook her head. "Now you are Bo's grandfather, and the truth is right now nothing is right about the reality we're living, your usual way of approaching thing like a chess master haven't worked out... so we need to switch to a new game and the only way we can do that is on solid honest footing." She took a breath and realized that some of the words coming out of her mouth weren't ones she wanted to be saying. They were things she knew Bo herself could say, and would have said in her time. "Do you have any idea how we can fix her?"

"Some." As quickly as Trick's anger had risen, it dissipated with Kenzi's added words. "But I need time to ask questions of people who I have not called on in a long time." He added. "You need to remember Kenzi, fundamentally there is nothing 'wrong' with her."

"That's where you are wrong." Kenzi shook her head. "I know you don't understand, footnoting previous parts of this conversation, but right now Bo is doing things, that Bo simply wouldn't do unless she was out of control. Her powers are overwhelming her and steering her inner Freudian id around from one desire to another. Dissecting how she indeed totally lost the plot, otherwise noted as when she threw me across the room for not playing along with her, the very first desire that hit her was Lauren, knowing for a fact they were here after we left the Dal all night." She looked to the still motionless figure on the bed. "Then she pin-balled to Dyson, going back and forth as much as she was able in the days since the Garuda. Finally today, after going to an all time low with her first desire, her power, the most base pieces of Bo and the succubus agreed together on one thing. Lauren... Lauren was hers, both of them want Lauren."

"Again I say what you have to understand is that what has happened to Bo is that her full fae powers have been released and as a result the humanity you knew to be Bo is suffering." Trick looked at Kenzi, "A lot of Fae would tell you there is nothing to fix, Ysabeau is after all the granddaughter of the Blood King, A princess Succubus, one who has power that could force them all to their knees, with a smile on their faces." There was an odd glint in the old Fae's eyes. "They would say I should not seek to 'fix' her, but mold her in the hope to gain a good place in the world order to come."

Kenzi for a moment had to admit that she was thrown, the fact that the Blood King had admitted the 'New World of Succubus Order' that Bo had seemed to want to create around her could be something that the Fae would allow to happen because it was meant to happen.

"She brought you back to life I think you know your place is pretty secure, just like mine is on the footstool at her feet, lower then where she sits with Lauren beside her." Kenzi tried to collect herself and pointed out that fundamentally she had thought about what the world would be like if they failed and honestly the image had frightened her.

"I seriously doubt Lauren would be on public display, more likely tended to by blind eunuchs and kept in a gilded cage, to which only she had a key." Trick took a breath, there was no trace of humour or light in his tone or face.

"I can't believe you are just standing there saying all this shit." Kenzi let out a hard breath, staring at the small fae shaking her head, a part of her feeling like her brain was about to fall out.

"Believe me Kenzi, it's not shit, I've seen a court ruled by an Incubus." Trick shook his head. "One that didn't have half the power that Bo has."

"So you know we _have..._" She stressed the word. "To sort this." She glanced back at the bed. "Whether or not it's just me scared because I'm losing the human bit of my bestie or not, I don't care, I know that Bo doesn't want to lose it either." The young woman frowned as she looked at her best friend who really did look like she was just sleeping, especially with the care and attention that Lauren had taken with her. "Who in that court had free will Trick? Who could do whatever they wanted to? Whose thoughts were truly their own? That's not a royal court, its master puppet theatre." She wiped her hands quickly on her pants.

Kenzi stood for a moment silent when her comments drew no response from the bar keep, frustrating her even more than perhaps than when they had been bickering.

"Not convinced?" Kenzi turned and moved to the bedroom door. "Then think about this while I'm getting a drink. Bo's spent thirty years with the humans, what makes you think she's going to be happy just ruling the Fae?" Kenzi said the chilling words before turning on her heel and marching out of the bedroom.

With a hard frown, as if this was indeed the first time the old fae had even considered this, Trick's dark eyes panned from Kenzi's retreating form back to Bo's on the bed, his look far less confident that it had been just seconds before.

-x-


End file.
